Ce que j'ai mérité
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Après le tome 17 du manga, POV Ren. Oneshot. Deathfic. Peu de caramel pour rattraper le tout.


**Auteur **: Alia  
**Genre** : death fic , POV  
**Titre**: Ce que j'ai mérité...  
**Tiré de** : Shaman king  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages de shaman king ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux). Pour cette mini fic, je me base… toute la fin du manga n° 17… sinon, je voulais vous faire remarquer quelque chose…. Quand on voit marqué « POV » sur une fic, on est sûr que le héros va souffrir !! comme quoi…

* * *

_CE QUE J AI MERITE_

-L'autre jour, ce Ren est celui qui a tué son frère Chrom.

Ren jeta un regard perdu à Nichrom…

**POV Ren**

Je contemple le pache. Toute la scène me reviens. L'organisateur, le combat… il fut rapide. Je lui avais demandé de me donner la cloche, il a refusé… Il l'a payé de sa vie. Mais je ne pensais pas que son propre frère serait aussi insensible… il ne laisse paraître aucune émotion, dans ses yeux, il ne brille que l'assurance que les sbires d'Hao vont nous battre… comment peut il parler ainsi de son frère… ? même moi, je n'en reviens pas…

Ren sentit soudain une violente douleur au niveau de son abdomen… il ne poussa pas un cri lorsque la lame de Peyote lui transperça le ventre. Son regard doré laissa juste passer une incompréhension totale, tandis qu'il contemplait la lame, tandis qu'un éclat sanglant jaillit d'entre ses lèvres... La lame s'enfonça plus profondément encore, provoquant une douleur telle que Ren sentait déjà son esprit s'embuer…  
Puis il y eut un violent choc contre la falaise, et Ren finit par terre, son sang s'épandant autour de lui….

**POV Ren **

C'est étrange… j'ai perdu. Moi, Ren…  
Un horrible goût de sang dans la bouche, un gout ferreux que je déteste par dessus tout, il me rappelle trop ma famille…  
Chaque fibre de mon être me fait mal, preuve que ma colonne vertébrale à été relativement épargnée…  
J'entend Horohoro et Chocolove, mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent, je perçoit juste l'inquiétude de leurs voix… je suis si horrible à voir ? je voudrais leur répondre, les rassurer…je vais bien, je vais recommencer à me battre…. Mais… je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux, il fait totalement noir autour de moi… soudain leur présence s'estompe, mais j'entend qu'ils ont commencé à se battre… je voudrais les aider mais ça ne sert à rien. Les ténèbres m'envahissent, il fait tellement noir…mes poumons me brûlent… mais c'est bien la seule partie de mon corps que je sente encore distinctement. J'ai mal…  
Soudain un froid intense m'envahit au niveau de la poitrine… un froid terrible, qui mord ma chair et s'insinue au plus profond de moi… mais… a coté il y a aussi de la chaleur, une chaleur protectrice… deux bras qui m'entourent délicatement… je voudrais ouvrir les yeux… mais entre mes paupières alourdies par la douleur, je ne vois qu'une vague ombre, avant de m'abandonner totalement… Yoh… ce doit être lui… j'en suis certain, et cette pensée me rassure, et m'emplis de tristesse… je… j'aurais voulu qu'il ne me voie pas dans cet état… j'aurais voulu me battre encore une fois contre lui… sentir cette ivresse qui ne s'atteint que lorsque je nous sent en parfaite osmose avec le combat, et que le monde extérieur n'a plus d'importance… d'ailleurs…

Tiens, étrange, je ne sens plus la douleur… le froid a dû engourdir ma plaie… mais… le chaleur est partie elle aussi… est ce que la personne qui me tenait est partie, ou est ce que simplement je ne sens plus rien… De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai plus aucun sens en état de marche…  
Je suis dans un monde de ténèbres, flottant entre deux eaux, sans possibilité de savoir si mes deux amis sont encore en vie… et Yoh…  
Vais je rester longtemps dans ce monde sombre et glacial ? espérons juste que ça se termine vite… je ne sais même pas dans quel état son mes compagnons, le reste de mon équipe…

Excuse moi Jun… je ne pourrais pas te délivrer des chaînes de notre famille. Décidement, on ne se défait pas de 2000ans de traditions avec juste un peu de volonté, mais… j'aurais voulu que tu aies une meilleur vie… une vie tranquille…

Yoh… si tu pouvais savoir comme j'ai froid… c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du me laisser distraire…  
Yoh… il y a plein de choses dont j'aurais aimé te faire part… après tout c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à me comprendre…  
_Pourquoi suis je né ? pourquoi ai je voulu exister ? tu m'avais apporté les réponses… merci…  
_Mais…  
_Que dois je faire quand je me sens seul, _comme maintenant_ ? c'est la seule chose que tu ne m'aie pas enseignée…_

J'aurais sûrement dû trouver la réponse seul… mais à présent c'est impossible…  
J'essaye de remettre une image sur ton nom, mais ça m'est impossible… le noir est total, je n'ai plus de lueur d'espoir…  
J'ai… de plus en plus de mal… à aligner les mots…  
Je… perd mes dernières facultés…

Fin

**Notes **: oui, quand je dis que c'est très court… mais bon, il agonise pendant trois pages alors je pouvais pas inventer un roman… mais j'ai faillit faire gluant à l'eau de rose avec nappage au sucre glace mais finalement je me suis dit que ça ne collais pas à mon style d'écriture et que ça n'allait pas à Ren… déjà que je trouve qu'il s'apitoie trop sur lui même… quand au fait qu'il croie être dans les bras de Yoh, non, j'ai bien lu le manga et il est bien dans les bras de Chocolove, mais c'est juste ce qu'il imagine, ce qu'il voudrais (niiiierk ) sinon, les phrases en italique sont tirée de ff9, scène de fin... ce sont les mots prononcés par mon personnage préféré, légèrement modifié (le temps, et aussi la dernière est du style "je dois trouver la réponse seul") enfin bon. ça se finit mal, le héros souffre, et moi, j'adore, na! en tout cas, j'ai retrouvé cette fic dans un vieux dossier, je l'avais totalement oubliée! désolée pour vous... enfin bon, si vous avez envie.. R&R!! please!


End file.
